Unrealisable Dream
by Shuuri
Summary: one randome piece of angst and probably the only one ScherisxRyuhou here. Do stay away, please, if you can't be openminded.


**Unrealisable Dream**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own s-CRY-ed and its characters

* * *

**Warning: moderate to extreme OOCness. If you are Scheris haters, do stay away or please try to be open-minded.**

* * *

At times I wished I had died in that cruel unknown time.

Oblivious, along with those I had lost.

---

Maybe there was such thing as the end of the world. Or there _was_ such thing as the end of the world. There was, wasn't there? There must be. For how else could he stand this pain and sadness as he thought about her now. Whenever he thought about her...

_"See that line there? That line that separates the sky and the sea? They say that's where the end of the world is."_

_He hardly paid her any attention. In fact, he didn't pay attention to her at all._

_"They say that when one day your loved ones are not there with you anymore, it means they have already gone to the end of the world. They say that they will be waiting for you, as they watch over you and your dreams."_

_Of course, he didn't listen. Her endless, pointless babbling never had much relevance to anything that could be remotely regarded as having at least some sense. No, he didn't hear her, nor heed a word that came out of her mouth._

_"They say that they sometimes give up their dreams, so they can protect your dreams..."_

_He wasn't curious even a bit when she suddenly became silent, looking thoughtful and all serious._

_"...but I think it's more like that you have become their dreams, that's why they leave to make sure that your dreams will be made true like theirs have."_

_Honestly, that he did what he did, it was only to shut her up. Maybe if he paid attention to her she would be happy and stop this nonsense talk, so they could focus on their mission. He really didn't want to know..._

_"Who are they that tell you all this anyway?"_

_She blinked, seeming surprised. She turned to him and it annoyed him to no end that it took more than two seconds for her to snap out of that surprise to give him her usual bright sunny smile whenever he seemed as though to be giving her the slightest bit of attention. He never paid much attention to her, no. Of course not. She was only his partner, after all. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"Well, they are..."_

---

At times I wished I had died in that dark cold cage.

Aware and in pain, and all alone.

---

It wouldn't matter to him that she wasn't going to be around anymore. Not much anyway. It would have though, definitely, if she was her, the one person he seemed to truly care for. But she wasn't.

She wondered if he would be angry at her later for doing this. Not that it mattered because it didn't. Let him be angry as much as he wanted. God knew he might even be happy to be rid of her.

She chuckled silently at the last thought. No, he wouldn't be happy. Knowing him, he would be angry and sad and...

Would he cry for her, she wondered. Would he, after all this, remember about her or just forget and move on with life?

It didn't matter, though. Not anymore.

Leaning forward, she studied his face closely. She wanted to remember him. She wanted to remember her dream before she had to go away. She wanted to remember how beautiful her dream was and how it would become more beautiful when she left to watch it from afar.

It didn't matter he would never know that since that day he had freed her from the darkness of pain and despair, he had become her dream. One among many. But one that she held dearest to her heart. One and only. Her one unrealisable dream.

"I love you. I truly do love you..."

_They say they love you so much, that's why you have become their dreams. Their dreams, though, are that you will be happy. So please..._

"Ryuhou."

_Be happy._

---

At times I wished I had died on the bridge of Fate and Destiny.

At times I wished you to have left me alone.

---

Tears gently stroked down his face. His head bowed, he could no longer see the sky nor the sea.

_"They are the ones who love you the most. They are the ones who love you more than their lives. They are the ones who want you to be happy no matter what." Blue eyes softened with strange sadness as they shifted to gaze on the fine line that was the end of the world. "And it doesn't matter you remember them because, really, they rather you forget and be happy than remember and be sad."_

_He was a little annoyed and, as much as he hated to admit it, frustrated. It seemed she didn't understand his question._

_"Who told you all this?" he asked, rephrasing his earlier question._

_She turned from the sky and the sea. Her blue eyes that were neither light nor dark gazed at him, studying him as though trying to remember his every feature._

_And quite suddenly, she laughed._

_"I made it up," she said. "You never listened to me much and I was bored so I thought this up to see if you would listen." Her lips curved into a smile that was half a smirk. "So, you _do_ care about my babbling, don't you, Ryuhou?"_

_He glared at her. It annoyed him even more, though, that his glare did not intimidate her in the least but made her laugh even more._

_"I'm going back," he said curtly, turning to walk away._

_"Ryuhou..."_

_He turned to look at her over his shoulder._

_She looked as though she wanted to reach out for him. "I..."_

_He waited, patiently. Even later he still couldn't figure out why, at that time, he was holding his breath._

_She looked away, her hand dropping by her side. "Never mind. Sorry I was being silly back there."_

_It was strange but, the pang that he felt in his chest then felt uncomfortably similar to something else that was known as disappointment. But of course, he wasn't disappointed. Why should he be?_

_"I will see you at the meeting then," he said and left. For real, this time._

_That's why he thought it was just his imagination that, as the wind blew, whispering ever so softly to the leaves, he heard..._

_"I love you. I truly do..."_

"...love you."

The wind sighed, gently brushing the trails of sad tears on his face.

"Scheris."

_---_

At times I wished we had never met.

And at times I wished I could...

Regret

This unrealisable dream of mine.

---


End file.
